1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tab top beverage container opener and more particularly to one that is operated by a finger tip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most twelve ounce carbonated beverage cans are opened by tab top openers incorporated into the top of an aluminum can. Such openers comprise a frangible portion of the top that can be broken away by manipulation of a protruding tab attached to the frangible portion. In a non-removable tab top container, the container is opened by prying the tab upwardly until the frangible portion is partially broken off and hinged downwardly into the interior of the can. With such containers, it is sometimes difficult to pry the tab upwardly from the top of the can in order to open the container. This is particularly difficult for women and sometimes causes broken fingernails.
Other tools have been developed to facilitate the opening of such cans. Generally, however, such devices are hand-held units and have to be picked up and set down each time a can is opened. This is undesirable, particularly where the device is used frequently.
The present invention provides a simple yet effective tab top opener that can be worn easily on a finger tip for repeated or continuous use of the opener.